poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Chomper
Chomper is a small purple tyrannosaurus rex who befriends Pooh, Ash, Littlefoot, and their pals. He will meet Pooh, Ash, Littlefoot, and their friends in Pooh's Adventures of The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure. Trivia *Chomper will see Pooh, Ash, and their friends again in Pooh's Adventures of The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island and all 26 episodes of the Pooh's Adventures of The Land Before Time TV series. *Chomper will meet SpongeBob, Mickey, and their friends in SpongeBob's Adventures of The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure. *Chomper will see SpongeBob, Mickey, and their friends again in SpongeBob's Adventures of The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island and all 26 episodes of the SpongeBob's Adventures of The Land Before Time TV series. *Chomper will meet Tino Tonitini, The Care Bears, and their friends in Tino's Adventures of The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure. *Chomper will meet Tino Tonitini, The Care Bears, and their friends again in Tino's Adventures of The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island, ''and ''Tino's Adventures of The Land Before Time (TV series). *Chomper will meet Bloom and her friends in ''Bloom's Adventures of The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure''. *Chomper will see Bloom and her friends again in ''Bloom's Adventures of The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island''. *Chomper joined Littlefoot and his friends in their own adventures starting with Littlefoot's Adventures of The Goonies. *Chomper made his first guest appearance in a Winnie the Pooh crossover film in the remake version of Winnie the Pooh's World of Color. *Chomper will make his first guest appearance in a Pokémon crossover film in Ash Ketchum Goes to FernGully: The Last Rainforest. *Chomper guest starred again in ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Cinderella''. *Chomper will guest star with Littlefoot and his friends in the remake version of ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Napoleon'', Winnie the Pooh Meets The Outsiders, Pooh's Adventures of Newsies, Winnie the Pooh Meets WALL-E, Winnie the Pooh Goes to Grizzly Falls, ''Pooh, Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Ice Age'' (and its sequels), ''Winnie the Pooh and SpongeBob SquarePants Go to Jurassic Park'' (and its sequels), ''Pooh's Adventures of Free Willy'' (and its sequels), Pooh's Adventures of Meet the Robinsons, Pooh's Adventures of Cheaper by the Dozen, ''Winnie the Pooh and the Diary of a Wimpy Kid'', Pooh's Adventures of Avatar, ''Winnie the Pooh Gets Home Alone'' (and its sequels), ''Winnie the Pooh Meets The Sorcerer's Apprentice'', Winnie the Pooh Returns to Loch Ness, Winnie the Pooh Discovers Magic in the Water, Pooh's Adventures of Jaws (and its sequels), ''Pooh's Adventures of Secondhand Lions'', ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Princess Mononoke'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Tom and Jerry: The Movie'', Winnie the Pooh and a Journey to the Center of the Earth, Winnie the Pooh in The Adventures of the American Rabbit, and ''Pooh's Adventures of Problem Child''. *Chomper met Logan and his crew in Logan's Adventures in The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure. Gallery 1d26144b04873f9a13ee05c0ae8d583f.jpg|Chomper in The Land Before Time II Category:HEROES Category:Allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Animal characters Category:Dinosaurs Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Simba's Allies Category:SpongeBob's adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Manly heroes Category:Mario's allies Category:Pooh's Adventures of Total Drama characters Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Kids Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Reptiles Category:Pure of Heart Category:Trimaxian Crew Allies Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Anthropomorphic animals Category:The Land Before Time characters Category:Carnivores Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Mario's Adventures allies Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Sega Ultimate All-Stars League Team Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Universal Animation Studios characters Category:Characters voiced by Max Burkholder Category:Characters voiced by Rob Paulsen Category:Characters voiced by Isaac Brown